wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Africa
Africa is a continent on Earth Bet. Geography/Description Africa is a patchwork of the nice and the desolate. There's no balance and minimal boundaries - groups roam or get forced out and move to another area, people promise the moon only to become warlords, and there are a number of monsters akin to Ash Beast. There are numerous stretches where things are as good as they are in the rest of the civilized world.Africa Early in the story, Brockton Bay is described as a patchwork of nice and sketchy. Africa is the same thing, but tends to veer from nice to desolate. There's no balance and minimal boundaries - groups roam or get forced out and move to another area, people promise the moon only to become warlords, and there are a number of monsters akin to Ash Beast. That said, Africa is a big, big place with a lot of variety, shouldn't be generalized, and there are stretches where things are as good as they are in the rest of the civilized world. The cape dynamic is different, with a massive tendency towards mercenary work - relatively few groups larger than three individuals, but sometimes up to twelve or fifteen will work together on a short term basis before going their separate ways. Parahumans don't tend to function well in larger groups (PRT and other Cauldron-assisted groups aside), but money is a great motivator toward teamwork. Those who don't take money to use their powers will very frequently have a surprisingly hostile 'us vs. them' mentality, adhering to a faction or location, be warlords fighting for a place in a constantly shuffling battlefield, or both. - Wildbow on Reddit Residents The cape dynamic in Africa has a massive tendency towards mercenary work - relatively few groups larger than three individuals, but sometimes up to twelve or fifteen will work together on a short term basis before going their separate ways. There are few Cauldron capes, so things are dominated by relatively unstable natural triggers. Those who don't take money to use their powers will very frequently have a surprisingly hostile 'us vs. them' mentality, adhering to a faction or location, be warlords fighting for a place in a constantly shuffling battlefield, or both. Ash Beast, a living firestorm, triggered in Matruh, Egypt. It slowly travelled across Africa; any settlements in its path were evacuated long in advance.Speck 30.5 Moord Nag was a warlord based in NamibiaScarab 25.5 with territory extending to large chunks of Angola and Botswana, and a slice of South Africa. Moord Nag's territory: All of Namibia, half of Angola, Botswana, and a slice of South Africa - Wildbow She was one of the most powerful warlords in Africa. Neils Baru a warlord based in Egypt who expanded into Europe, the only one to do so, after being pushed out by his rivals. World News: Warlord Hits Egypt :Parahuman warlord Neils Baru hit Europe in an unprecedented attack with minimal warning. The event might be relating to a shift in the balance of power, following recent attacks, forcing certain warlords into conflict with one another, pushing Neils Baru out of his home territory and into invasion... - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread i p54 Adroa is a warlord native to Nigeria, ruling over and 'protecting' the city of Addis Ababa.Wildbow's Weaver Dice: Helena document Ogun is a warlord from Nambia who warred against Adroa, his progressive policies initially netted international support but the conflict he engendered eventually led to him being taken to the Birdcage. Points of Interest * Eden/Cauldron Compound (Ivory Coast)The Doctor was not waiting for her, but she knew where she was going. She strode down the empty, spotless hallways, past innumerable matching doors. There were no windows in this place. Nothing peeking into the outside. Still, she knew where she was. She'd checked the GPS data on her necklace. The Ivory Coast. The west coast of Africa. - Interlude 12.5 * Lüderitz, Namibia (home of Moord Nag.)Indiscriminate, January 20th, 2012 // Khonsu Notes: First appearance. Scion/Moord Nag victory. List of all one hundred and sixty three targets and casualty numbers here. Lüderitz, April 2nd, 2012 // Leviathan Notes: Loss? Driven away by Eidolon. Secondary targets Swakopmund, Gamba, Port-Gentil and Sulima. Target/Consquence: Moord Nag. Guerilla tactics continue, losses in notable but not devastating numbers, but his target survives. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 History Background Events in South Africa and the surrounding countries followed a very different path from 1982 onwards, with a series of warlords establishing various brief-lived regimes that radically altered the status quo and generated a great deal of propaganda and confusion.Comment by Wildbow Kevin Norton recommended Scion "go to Africa and help those damn kids who were orphaned in wars", among other heroic tasks.Interlude 26 Scion fought paramilitary groups in Africa and the Middle East.Scion was stopping raiding groups and paramilitary groups in Africa and the Middle East, and then began to respond to weapon testing in much the same way. Scion shot down one test missile from a country away and then hit the launch facility. -Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles The Ash Beast triggered in Matruh, Egypt. It slowly travelled across Africa; any settlements in its path were evacuated long in advance. The Warlord Moords Naag appeared on the scene sometime around 2002. Eventually, other warlords in the area learned to obey her. Story Start Post-Echidna Moord Nag attended the meeting of all the major powers to oppose Khonsu. She agreed to fight in exchange for Cauldron providing her with five thousand lives to feed her power. Her intervention was considered key to the victory against Khonsu. The Timeskip Moord Nag was targeted by Leviathan for the first of his geurrila attacks, damaging Lüderitz, Swakopmund, Gamba, Port-Gentil and Sulima. Moord Nag survived, but the battle was considered arguably a loss regardless. Faultline's Crew established a portal to Earth He, which was settled by non-English speakers from Western Europe and Northern Africa.Venom 29.9 Post-Timeskip Moord Nag helped out in the fight against the Slaughterhouse 9000."Every… major… group… helping… teams… defeat… Jack… Cauldron… Thanda… PRT… Protector… ate… Wards… Brockton B… ay villains… Moord Nag… Irregulars… Faultline… Triumvirate…" We'd just lost our last major advantage in determining how this could play out. Jack was getting everything. He was a wiki-walk away from getting details on everyone who was arrayed against his new Slaughterhouse Nine. - Excerpt from Sting 26.6 Her motives in doing so were a mystery."We can call in favors," Weaver said. "Moord Nag's apparently on board, though we don't know why. Cauldron's on board. If we can get Tattletale in contact with them, that's handled. But we can't do that unless we leave." - Excerpt from Interlude 26a Gold Morning Scion selectively murdered individuals across Africa using his powers, deliberately leaving hundreds of thousands of orphans, in an experimental attempt at reversing his heroic actions. A number of tattooed parahumans in civilian clothing attempted to stop him at one location, but were unsuccessful.Extinction 27.2 Moord Nag attended the meeting of all the major powers to stop Scion. Earth He was used to evacuate a number of refugees, but was attacked by the Yangban. Khepri collected Ash Beast and Moord Nag, among others.I needed to hit her with something that broke the rules. Not Foil. I wasn't willing to risk Foil. But something… I took control of Alexandria, instead, Pretender. Controlling the person who was controlling the manipulative bitch Alexandria. I took Legend, who was part of that fight, two foreign capes and Moord Nag. - Excerpt from Speck 30.4 Moord Nag had a stroke from the stress of being controlled, alerting Khepri to the dangers of what she was doing to people. Khepri sent her to Panacea to heal. Khepri sent her against Scion again, but he struck her aside before her power could reach full strength. Post-Fallen fall Not much changed. Local tyrants prevent evacuation efforts, chemical weapons being used. The Wardens are somewhat successful in their peacekeeping efforts.Interlude 9 II Trivia * There is a Weaverdice game set in the african country of Ghana. References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Continents